The present invention relates to a hardtop vehicle roof consisting of a forward room section, and a rearward roof section and a kinematic adjusting system for adjusting the roof sections between a closed position covering a vehicle interior and a deposited position opening up the vehicle interior, the kinematic adjusting system comprising a vehicle-fixed guide link and a guiding element operatively guided in the guide link and connected with a roof section.
DE 197 06 397 C1 discloses a hardtop for a convertible which has an upper forward roof section and a rearward rear roof section which can both be adjusted between a closed position and a deposited position opening up the vehicle interior in the upward direction. The transfer from the closed position into the deposited position and vice-versa takes place by way of a kinematic adjusting system which has a folding linkage acting upon the roof sections as well as a vehicle-side guide rod on which a guiding element of the folding linkage is slidingly disposed for transferring the roof sections into the closed and into the deposited position.
The linear translational movement of the guiding element on the slide rod is converted by way of the folding linkage into a rotational movement of the roof sections, whereby, in the deposited position, the roof sections take up a folded-together position. The moving space of the vehicle roof required during the adjusting movement is in this case significantly determined by the position of the slide rail in the vehicle body as well as the rotational movement of the roof sections. It should be taken into account that the required moving space for the vehicle roof should not impair the vehicle interior and must be guided around vehicle-fixed components and assemblies, such as headrests, which requires an approximately circular moving curve. For constructive reasons and for space reasons, however, the moving space and the moving curve of the vehicle roof should be kept as small as possible.
Another lowerable vehicle roof, which consists of a total of three rigid roof sections, is shown in DE 196 42 154 A1. The three roof sections are kinematically coupled to one another, the rearward and the center roof section being deposited in the same direction in the deposited position, and the forward roof section, in contrast, being folded together in the opposite direction. By way of a multi-articulation mechanism, the center roof section is coupled with the rearward roof section and can be displaced from a common roof plane, in which the roof sections are in the closed position, by actuating the articulation mechanism, parallel to the rearward roof section. During the transition from the closed into the deposited position, when the articulation mechanism is operated, the center roof section is swivelled along a circular path into the deposited position in which the center roof section is deposited approximately parallel to the rearward roof section. In order to be able to implement the swivelling movement of the center roof section with respect to the rearward roof section, a relatively large moving space is required.